


All That I Wished

by lucidscreamer



Series: The 13th Hour [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Magic, POV Carol Peletier, Present Tense, Season/Series 02, Wishes, implied Jareth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Carol spends most of the day after wishing her daughter away crying.
Series: The 13th Hour [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	All That I Wished

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Labyrinth is the creation of Jim Henson and Associates. The Walking Dead is the creation of Robert Kirkland. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied.
> 
> Note: This ficlet is a sequel to "One Last Wish in a Dying World". It will make more sense if you read that first.

Carol spends most of the day after wishing her daughter away crying. She thinks (hopes, prays) that Sophia is no longer in danger, but how can she know? She can't, not really, and so she stumbles through the search (woods, church) not knowing whether to rejoice or weep when none of them find her child. At least there's no ...body, no Walker with Sophia's face.

A part of her feels guilty for wasting the group's time and effort, but what can she tell them? _I wished Sophia away to the Goblin King_? They'll think she's crazy.

It's only when the day's dramas are past that she finds it -- a clear crystal orb. It glimmers in this filthy apocalyptic landscape, otherworldly in its perfection. It's heavy when she cups it reverently in her palms and a gentle warmth wraps around her, like one of Sophia's hugs. Deep and strangely accented, a masculine voice she's never heard before (and likely never will again) whispers through her mind.

 _Safe... safe. Your child is safe_.

And then the crystal pops like a soap bubble, leaving Carol to sob out her relief and grief into her borrowed pillow.


End file.
